


Angel

by wafflesandkruge



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Lucifer AU, Wondertrev Secret Santa 2019, angel! diana, detective! steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesandkruge/pseuds/wafflesandkruge
Summary: Steve Trevor was tired. His back ached from sleeping at his desk the night before. His mouth was bone dry and he wanted nothing more than to head home, take a shower, and sleep for the next week. But as usual, people were getting murdered in Los Angeles and he was expected to sort out the mess.If only a strange woman claiming to be an angel would stop trying to help him.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Angel

Steve Trevor was tired. His back ached from sleeping at his desk the night before. His mouth was bone dry and he wanted nothing more than to head home, take a shower, and sleep for the next week. But as usual, people were getting murdered in Los Angeles and he was expected to sort out the mess.

He exited his car and stepped out onto the street. The sun beat down mercilessly and he could feel the sweat forming under the collar of his leather jacket. He looked around to get his bearings. It was a pleasant neighborhood, with the crime occurring in a narrow alleyway between a flower shop and an apartment complex. No CCTV cameras visible. The alleyway was open on both sides, so he’d have to check that side as well. He slid on a pair of sunglasses, then pushed his way past the throng of people surrounding his crime scene. The sound of shutters clicking and excited chatter enveloped him for a brief moment before he flashed his badge at an officer. The man nodded at him and lifted the yellow tape for him. As soon as he ducked under it, Charlie approached him. 

“It doesn’t look good, boss,” he said nervously as he twiddled with a pen. It never did. Steve tried to get a look at the scene, but the alleyway was crawling with CSI and uniformed cops. He couldn’t see a thing other than the corner of a white sheet. 

“What have we got?”

“Well, late last night, the owner…”

Steve snapped his fingers impatiently, wanting Charlie to get to the point. But Charlie was completely slack-jawed, his attention drawn to the opposite side of the alley. Steve followed his gaze.

His first thought was _God_. The most beautiful woman he’d ever seen was talking to an officer stationed in front of the yellow tape. He seemed to be barring her from the scene, but then she flashed a smile. Steve felt his heart skip a beat. The officer let her through. Right into _his_ crime scene. He shook himself out of his stupor.

“Hey! Ma’am! You can’t be here!”

She turned, a puzzled expression on her perfect face. Up close, her beauty had a devastating effect. Steve felt himself mesmerized by her sparkling eyes that were wide with confusion. She was wearing a diaphanous white dress, like one a greek goddess would be painted with. While it might have drawn some looks on the street if worn by anyone else, it suited her. 

“Why not? I wish to enter my house.” Her voice seemed to ripple throughout his brain. _Yes, of course she could. Why was he blocking her way?_ He began moving aside, but then he caught sight of that white sheet again. He shook his head and mentally cursed himself.

“Ma’am this is a crime scene. We’re working.”

“Oh!” She smiled again. “Then let me assist, and this problem will be over sooner.”

He stared at her. She smiled back cheerfully without a hint of sarcasm. He picked his next words carefully.

“Ma’am, we’re with LAPD. As in we are official law enforcement. We do not employ civilians.”

“Oh! I’m not a common civilian!”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Then what are you?”

“I’m Diana, one of God’s angels!”

Steve’s eyebrows shot upwards. Why were the most gorgeous people always absolute nutjobs? 


End file.
